victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of posts by Jade West
This is the page of Jade West's TheSlap posts! Posts *'Jade:' Isn't it awesome that my boyfriend joined TheSlap and never told me? Awesome. *'Cat:' No way!!! What a jerk! No offense, Beck, I think you're awesome. *'Beck:' Thanks, Cat. Jade, I joined two hours ago. *'Jade:' Yeah, exactly. TWO HOURS!!! *'Jade:' I hate lullabyes. Why would you sing to a baby while they're trying to sleep? Oh yeah, I hate babies. *'Cat:' Do you hate my profile page? Cuz there's baby heads all over it. *'Jade:' I hate October. *'Jade:' My dreams are exhausting. I wake up needing a nap. *'Jade:' Mustard is disgusting. Also, if you wear pink, I really don't like you. *'Cat:' I wear pink and I eat mustard. Do you hate me? Please say no. *'Jade:' You have no idea the hatred I feel for most people. *'Cat:' Phew. At least I'm not most people. I'm Cat. *'Jade:' Do you think an orange is named after the color or the fruit? If you even thought about that for 2 seconds, you're stupider than I thought. *'Jade:' Merry Christmas, losers. *'André:' And a merry Christmas to you, my lady. *'Jade:' Happy Valentine's Day (to Beck only). *'Beck:' Thank you, babe. Movies tonight? *'Jade:' You know how I love the dark! See ya there. *'Jade:' What I'm doing right now is none of your business. *'Jade:' Met a new girl this week. I won't say who she is. I'll only say that she sung Make It Shine in the Big Showcase. And her name is Tori Vega. *'Jade:' Sometimes I think that I'm having fun and then I realize I'm not. *'Jade:' Got a haircut today. Didn't even hurt. Such a waste of time. *'Jade:' Dogs are cute on TV, but in reality they're just balls of fur that drool on you. *'Jade:' I got hit in the eye by TORI. *'Jade:' I liked volcanic ash before, but now that my teacher is stuck in London for an indefinite amount of time, I like it even more! *'Robbie:' Wanna hear my song about volcanic ash? *'Jade:' No. *'Jade:' You know what matches black? Black. Why waste time with all those other colors? *'Jade:' Oh great. Spring is here. All the things I hate: Sun, allergies, and girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. *'Cat:' Yay, let's go to the beach! BTW, I got a new bikini! It's yellow and has pink polka dots on it! *'Jade:' Beck and I are NOT breaking up- No matter what you hear! *'Beck:' Well- *'Jade:' Shut it, Beck. *'Jade:' Comment on stuff you hate! I'm working on a What I Hate video! *'Jade:' Sweating is for morons. *'Jade:' I love it when it rains and people get scared and pull over on a freeway. It's not like a meteor shower, people! *'Jade:' You know what I hate? When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar. What if I just want peanut butter. Gross! *'Jade:' Bad thing about summer is how long it stays light out. Every day seems like an eternity. *'Jade:' Dear girl sitting next to me at the movies, your hair is an obnoxious color. Dye it anything but that. *'Cat:' Do you mean me? Sent from Cat's mobile phone. *'Jade:' Get off the phone and watch the movie! *'Jade:' Yep, it's that time of the month again. Time for a new What I Hate video. Enjoy it. Or don't. *'Jade:' My mom says "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." My mom's stupid. *'Jade:' Pink stinks. *'Tori:' The color? *'Jade:' Yep. Just needed to be said. *'Jade:' The next person I hear using the phrase "Staycation" is getting a black eye. *'Jade:' Has anyone seen Sikowitz? *'Sikowitz:' I'm on TheSlap. *'Jade:' Yeah....but you're not in class. *'Sikowitz:' Nor will I be until my demands are met. *'Jade:' You sound like a crazy person. *'Jade:' People shouldn't talk in the bathroom. I hate people yapping while I'm taking a waz! *'Jade:' Thursdays have no redeeming qualities. *'Jade:' This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. just found out that "killing me softly" is a reall y sweet song. *'Jade:' In the janitor's office... destroying stuff... *'Jade:' I HATE Valentine's Day BUT I do think it would be fun to be cupid. Flying around shooting people with arrows and what not. *'Jade:' The flowers Beck bought me for Valentines day are ALMOST dead. Woo hoo! *'André: '''You are one twisted sister. *'Jade:' The only good thing about costume design class is all the many different types of scissors we get to play with. Fun. *'Jade:' I'd like to fast forward through high school and get to the goood stuff!' ' *'Jade:' The best part about being in a movie is being able to slap people and call it "acting". *'Cat:' Your acting made my face hurt. :( *'Jade:' I hate rainbows. After it rains, L.A.'s all nice and gloomy and they come along and ruin it. *'Jade:' Which do you think is worse? Being caught lip synching or falling off the stage? I can't decide. I find both hilarious. *'Jade:' I got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments. *'Tori:' It looks… nice? Is that a okay word to use? *'Jade:' Dear lemonade, I like you most when you're bitter... and in a can. *'Jade:' Now that I've accomplished my dream of pushing Tori off a 3 story building, I don't know what to do with my life. *'Jade: 'I'm so sick of ice cream right now. Just hearing the word "ice cream" makes me want to puke. *'Rex: 'Ice Cream *'Tori: 'Ice Cream *'Andre: 'Ice Cream *'Jade: 'I HATE you all *'Jade: 'Alright, who gave Sinjin my phone number? Fess up *'Sinjin: 'It was Robbie. *'Robbie: 'Dude! *'Jade: '''Wait... who gave Robbie my phone number? Category:Websites Category:Images of Jade West Category:TheSlap.com Category:Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters